No Strings Attached
by jenny crum
Summary: What happens when Derek and Penelope plan on a one time no strings attached affair, what happens when they both want more but are afraid to tell the other how they feel. Will they come to their senses and finally tell each other how they truly feel or are they doomed to spend the rest of their lives apart
1. Chapter 1

No Strings Attached-Ch 1

Penelope Garcia sighed as she turned off her babies, she was off for the weekend and was heading out to the bar for a night of fun with her team/family because they had all just returned from being away for 2 weeks on a case. She grabbed her purse and was heading out the door when she literally bumped into her best friend, her hotstuff, Derek Morgan.

He said, "woah there momma, are you alright"?, she said, "sorry about that angel fish, I'm just reallyyyyy ready to get out of here for a few days, ya know what I mean"?, he kissed the top of her head and said, "I do goddess, I do". When they stepped over to the elevator the rest of the team joined them.

Reid said, "I can't wait to spend some time with Henry", JJ said, "me either, it feels like a year since I've held him in my arms", Dave said, "where is he tonight"?, Reid said, "he's staying with her grandma, Jayje's mom is in town and wanted to keep her". JJ blew out a deep breath and said, "so tonight we're getting our party on and then tomorrow we are spending the day with our son doing things he loves doing".

Hotch said, "that's our plan to" as he pointed at his wife Emily, she said, "Jack is spending the night with a friend but tomorrow he wants to go to the park for a picnic". Derek said, "picnic sounds like fun", Hotch said, "we haven't had a family picnic in a long time", Emily said, "unfortunately unsubs don't care if we have families or not" causing everybody to nod their heads in agreement as they stepped off the elevators and headed toward their cars.

Derek said, "so gorgeous, what are your plans for the weekend"?, she shrugged and said, "getting my party on with you guys tonight and then who knows for the rest of the weeked, I'll play it by ear I guess". Dave said, "what about you Morgan, you got a honey planned for the weekend"?, he laughed and said, "maybe Rossi, maybe" as JJ and Emily rolled their eyes.

A few minutes later they was all sitting down in their favorite booth at Zeeks with their first drinks in their hands, Derek said, "here's to some fun and much needed time off". Everybody raised their glasses and in unison said, "here here", just then one of Penelopes favorite songs started playing and she said, "usually I don't dance buttttttt this is one of my favorites" as Derek stood up and let her slid out.

He watched as she hit the dance floor and he couldn't help but smile, he watched as her hips swayed to the beat of the music, she was so beautiful, so sexy, so desirable and the sad thing was, she had no idea. Emily said, "watch PG shake her groove thing". Reid said, "technically she doesn't have a groove thing Em".

JJ said, "that's just a saying honey, that means she's shaking what her momma gave her and having fun", Derek downed the rest of his drink and said, "and if you will excuse me I think I'll join her". The rest of the team watched as Derek walked over and pulled his baby girl into his arms as they started dancing together.

A few drinks later everybody was on the floor dancing and having a wonderful time, Dave looked at his watch and said, "if you will all excuse me I'm going to head home to my wife". Hotch said, "how is Fran"?, Dave said, "she's good, I wanted to skip drinks tonight but she told me to go out and have fun with you guys but I've had all of the team fun I want for tonight soooooo".

Emily laughed and said, "so you're heading home for some one on one fun"?, Dave nodded his head and said, "very astute Mrs. Hotchner", he then waved at everybody as he made his way out the door. About an hour later the Reids made their way out the door leaving Derek, Penelope, Hotch and Emily to party on.

Around midnight Emily leaned over and whispered something into Hotchs ear, he grinned and said, "if you two will excuse us we're going to head home for someeee". Penelope giggled and said, "family bondage, I mean bonding"?, Emily laughed and said, "you had it right the first time PG", causing everybody to laugh.

As Derek and Penelope watched their friends walk out the front door Derek said, "well Hotch is definitely getting some tonight", Penelope finished her drink and said, "yeah, JJ and Reid to". Derek finished his drink and said, "even Dave and my momma are gonna be knocking boots tonight".

Penelope put her hand on Dereks leg and said, "their are plenty of pretty women here honey, why don't you go try to get you one for the night, ya know a warm body to snuggle to, a no strings attached kinda thing". Derek bit down on his bottom lip and said, "what about you baby girl, you wanna be my snuggle buddy for the night, my no strings attached kinda thing"?, she blew out a deep breath and said, "why not sugar, why not" as they stood up and headed out into the warm air.


	2. Chapter 2

This chapter contains sexual content

No Strings Attached-Ch 2

They headed back to Dereks place and as they walked into the house and he closed the door he pulled her into his arms and crashed his lips against hers in a fiery kiss. Penelope moaned against his mouth as she started tugging his clothes off, they pulled apart and Derek reached up under her skirt and ripped her panties off and tossed them on the floor.

He then picked her up and carried her over to the counter and placed her on the edge, Penelopes hands automatically went to his belt, after it was gone they went to his zipper. As his pants and boxers slid down over his hips she smiled and said, "is that all for me"?, he kissed her lips passionately and said, "every inch goddess, every inch" as he thrust himself inside her.

She wrapped her arms and legs around him as he pounded in and out of her, she had been in love with him for years and had dreamed of this night for a long long time. Their moans and groans filled the room as they worked hard building each other up for a passionate release, a release that they had both needed for a long time.

Derek hissed in pleasure as Penelope raked her nails up and down his back, he then started gently licking, sucking and biting on the sensitive parts of her neck. Penelope closed her eyes and enjoyed every sensation her hotstuff was giving her, every touch, every kiss, every thrust, everything just made her want him more.

A long while later Derek smiled against Penelopes neck as he felt her tightening up around him like a vice and a few hard deep thrusts later they both moaned each others names as wave after wave of pleasure rolled over them. Penelope collapsed against Dereks chest and he kissed the top of her head and said, "that was, that was".

Penelope gasped for breath and said, "amazeballs"?, he laughed and said, "exactly goddess, exactly", silence then filled the room as he withdrew himself her inside her. He said, "baby girl I", she said, "no strings attached handsome, remember"?, he said, "I do buttttt"?, she said, "but what"?, he said, "would you like to finished this night together in my bed have more hot sex"?, she tapped her finger to her chin and said, "sounds like a plan angel fish".

Derek laughed and said, "alrighty then" and picked her up and tossed her over his shoulder and slapped her butt as he took the stairs 2 at a time until they disappeared at the top of the stairs as they headed toward his bedroom. A few minutes later the sound of moaning came from the room as the best friends continued on with their night of no strings attached sex.

Sometime later Penelope collapsed against Dereks chest and he wrapped his arms around her and held her close, he had never imagined that making love could be like that. He kissed the top of her head and sighed happily as he heard a light snore coming from his goddess, he just wrapped his arms around her tighter and closed his eyes and soon joined her in a much needed nap.


	3. Chapter 3

No Strings Attached-Ch 3

The next morning Penelope woke up pleasantly sore and then she smiled as she remembered what put that soreness in, her hotstuff, she then felt his body against hers as she was now laying on her side with her back to his chest. She felt his arm wrapped around her and she felt her heart racing but that's when she remembered, "it's no strings attached Garcie, just a one night thing".

She slowly and carefully got out of his arms and grabbed a shirt out of his closet and after quietly putting it on she stood there looking down at his sleeping form and smiled. She then whispered, "what have I done to my heart" before she took one final glance at him before walking out of the room and down the stairs to find the rest of her clothes.

After getting dressed she sighed and said, "I love you Derek" she then turned around and walked out of the house that the night before had brought her so much pleasure. As she headed toward her car she felt tears starting to run down her cheeks, she looked up at his bedroom window and sighed before pulling away.

As she was walking into her apartment Derek was waking up and looking around the room, he felt the bed and found it cold, he then raised up on his elbows and said, "baby girl are you here"?, after hearing nothing he got up and grabbed some clothes out of the closet. He quickly threw them on and went in search of his goddess, the woman that had brought him so much pleasure.

He searched every room and found no sign of Penelope, he pulled out his cell and dialed her number, across town Penelope was just sinking down into a tub filled with bubbles. She looked at her ID and saw, "HOTSTUFF" flashing but she let it ring, she laid her head back against the wall as the phone finally went to voicemail.

Derek said,"baby why did you leave, we need to talk, please call me back", he then ran his hand over his head and said, "well obviously a one night no strings attached fling was what she wanted". He poured himself a cup of coffee and said, "if that's what she wants then that's what she's gonna get" as he took the first sip of his coffee.

Penelope bit down on her bottom lip as her cell started ringing again, she picked it up and saw, "SAM" flashing on her ID, she hit talk and said, "Sam, it's really early". He said, "sorry to wake you up P but I was hoping that we might be able to go out for breakfast, their is something that I want to talk to you about".

She said, "sure", he said, "okay, I'll be over in a few minutes", she said, "okay, see you soon", meanwhile across town Derek kept thinking and thinking, he had to see her, he had to tell her that he doesn't want a no strings attached one night fling with her. He grabbed his coat and headed out the door, he had to see her, she had to know the truth.

As he was pulling up in front of her apartment building his heart sank as he watched her walking with Sam, his hand was on the lower part of her back and seeing that made his blood boil that's when he said, "no strings attached Morgan, she doesn't love you". He then drove on by and said, "well two can play that game baby girl" as he heartbrokenly headed back home, he needed to change his clothes, he needed to run, to be free, to think and try to find a way to purge her out of his system and out of his heart.


	4. Chapter 4

No Strings Attached-Ch 4

Penelope was reluctant to accept Sams invitation but wanted to get out of the house before she went crawling back into Dereks bed after their no strings attached deal last night. He pulled up in front of a restaurant and got out of the car and walked around to her side of the car and opened her door.

He held out his hand and she slid her hand in his as he helped her out of the car, as they headed toward the front door he put his hand on the lower part of her back. She inwardly cringed because only a few hours ago Dereks hand was there, as they were led to their seat she blew out a deep breath wondering just what Sam wanted.

Derek gripped the steering wheel as he watched them head inside, he couldn't believe that after the night of sex they had that she was moving on with Sam of all people. He said, "well you did say that it was no strings attached so she's taking you at your word", he shook his head and said, "oh shut up" as he pulled away from the curb.

About a mile or so up the road he smiled as he saw a good friend of his, Melody, he pulled over and said, "hey girl", she grinned and said, "hey Derek, what's up"?, he said, "not much, wanna go grab a bite with me"?, she thought for a minute and said, "sure but we can't stay long my husband is coming home from his trip today and we've got special plans".

Derek said, "no problem" as she opened the door and climbed into his truck, as they headed back up the road he inwardly smiled knowing that since Penelope had moved on she could now see that he had to. He knew it was wrong but he wanted to make her as miserable as he was when he saw her with Sam.

Meanwhile at the restaurant Sam reached over and put his hand on Penelopes and said, "Penelope I want us to try again", she looked at him like he'd grown a second head as she sat there listening to him talk. He said, "I love you Pen and I think we belong together", she sat there inwardly rolling her eyes as she listened to him spew his drivel.

She had opened her mouth, getting ready to say no when she saw him, she saw Derek and of course he was with a beautiful, thin woman, a woman that was more his type. She felt her heart racing, she felt something watching him walk to the table with that woman, what was it, oh no it wasn't and then she knew what it was, jealousy.

Penelope watched as they laughed and talked, she then watched as their drinks were brought over, he watched as the woman nodded her head and giggled at something Derek had said. She was then pulled back to reality when Sam said, "Pen, hello Pen, are you listening to me honey"?, she looked at him and said, "huh, what"?, Sam said, "I asked you for another chance".

She then glanced back at Derek and the beautiful woman before looking back at Sam and saying, "sure Sam, yeah, I think another chance sounds good". Derek glanced across the room just in time to see Sam standing up and leaning down and kissed Penelope gently on the lips, part of him wanted to jump up and run over there and pop Sam in the mouth but the other part said, "you said no strings attached, she's moved on now let her go".

The rest of their meals was spent with them talking to their dates, Penelope and Sam left first and as he was getting her coat she glanced his direction and heartbrokenly saw how happy he was with his date. Sam helped Penelope on with her coat and as they turned around to walk out the front door Derek glanced and watched as Sam once again put his hand on the small of Penelopes back.

It was then that he was afraid that he'd lost everything, that he'd lost his baby girl, forever


	5. Chapter 5

This chapter contains sexual content

No Strings Attached-Ch 5

Penelope was sitting and watching tv when her cell rang, she looked down at the ID and saw, "Kara" flashing on her ID, her and Kara had been friends for years, they met at a work banquet. She smiled and said, "Kara, how are ya sweetie"?, Kara laughed and said, "fine, how are you doing honey"?, Penelope said, "can't complain".

Kara said, "are you busy right now"?, she said, "no, not right now, whatcha got in mind"?, Kara said, "me Tabby and Tonya are heading out to grab a few drinks and were hoping that you would go with us". She said, "I'd love to", Kara said, "do you need me to swing by and pick you up"?, Penelope said, "nahhhhh, I'll get dressed and meet you there".

After the call ended she stood up and said, "a night out with the girls is exactly what you need", she headed into her room and picked a beautiful red dress out. After getting dressed she made her way out and climbed behind the wheel of Ester. as she pulled away she was happy knowing that at least for the night she wouldn't have to worry about Sam or Derek trying to reach her.

When she walked into the bar she saw Kara and the others waving, she waved back and then said, "my usual Chad", he winked at her and said, "you got it gorgeous". She headed over to join her friends and then when her drink was brought over she said, "so my girlies what's on the agenda tonight"?, Kara said, "just a night of us girls spending time together, drinking, gossiping, talking about men, you know our usual" causing everybody to laugh.

A few drinks later Penelope said, "order me another one please I've got to go to the little girls room", Kara nodded her head and said, "okay honey" as they watched her head to the back of the bar toward the restrooms. Penelope walked into the bathroom and did her business and was washing her hands when the door opened.

She looked up to see Derek standing there, she said, "are you following me or something"?, he laughed and said, "you wish", she said, "please Derek, not now". She started to walk by him and he put his arm up and said, "we need to talk", she shook her head and said, "no, no we don't, now if you will excuse me I'm going to go spend some time with my friends.

Derek started walking closer to her causing her to back up and she backed up until her butt hit the wall, he then ran his hands up and down her arms as he leaned in and inhaled her perfume. She said, "Derek what are you doing"? as she tried to push him away. he said, "I want you baby girl, I want you so much".

She said, "tuff" and pushed him away, he whirled her around and crashed his lips against hers, she fought him for a split second and then she started practically devouring his lips. His hands slid up under her beautiful red dress and when he found her panties he ripped them off and deepened the kiss by thrusting his tongue inside her mouth.

Penelopes fingers went to his pants, she worked feverishly on getting his belt out of the way, she then slid his pants and boxers down over his muscular hips. Derek picked her up and said, "wrap your legs around me", she quickly did what he said as gravity pulled her down on his every obvious erection.

Penelope closed her eyes and moaned in pleasure as Derek pounded in and out of her, this is what she needed, she needed it hard and fast and from him. Derek kissed his way from her lips down to the curve of her neck and then back up to her lips again as he worked to erase all thoughts of Sam from her heart and body.

As he felt her tightening up around him he couldn't help but smile against her lips, Penelope slid her hand down to his hips as he pivoted in and out of her like a machine. She threw her head back and moaned, "yes Derek, yes" as she felt herself getting closer and closer to a very explosive release.

Several hard, deep thrusts later she collapsed against his chest as wave after wave of pleasure rolled over them, Penelope bit down on her lip as she felt Derek pull out of her. She instantly missed the closeness that they had just experienced and when he touched her face she wanted to say "love me Derek, love me because I love you" but she didn't.

Derek foolishly said, "does Sam make you feel that way"?, she said, "you ass", Derek said, "what, it's a simple question", she pushed away from him and got down from the counter and said, "what goes on between ME AND MY BOYFRIEND is none of your business". He said, "Penelope, I'm sorry I didn't" and she was gone.

Derek ran his hand over his head and said, "idiot" as he hit the wall with his fist before walking out of the bathroom and back to the door, he got there just in time to see Penelope downing a drink before hitting the dance floor with here friends. He stood there for a few minutes just watching her body move.

He then shook his head and inwardly said, "you've done enough to her for tonight, give her some time to cool off, everything will be alright, she'll calm down, she'll forgive you". As the cool air hit his face as he stepped outside he couldn't help but wonder if she would ever forgive him and give him another chance after what he'd said.

He climbed into his car and pulled away hoping that he would get another chance to talk to her and soon


	6. Chapter 6

No Strings Attached-Ch 6

Penelope woke up the next morning when the sunlight came blarring through her windows, she covered her eyes and said, "bright light, bright light", she then got up and walked over and pulled her curtains together. She then went to the bathroom and after doing her business was looking at herself in the mirror and that's when she saw it.

She said, "Derek Morgan you little" as she looked at the huge hickey on her neck, as she touched the dark bruise on her neck she couldn't help but smile as she remembered their interlude in the bathroom the night before. She closed her eyes and bit down on her bottom lip as memories of him kissing her, him touching her skin as he slid in and out of her once again filled her mind.

It was almost like she could feel him touching her, she shook her head and said, "snap out of it Garcia, you were a release, a release, he's already got somebody else". She then brushed her teeth and then turned her shower on, she stepped under the hot water and sighed as the cascading water hit her tired, aching body.

Meanwhile across town Derek Morgan was sitting at his table drinking coffee, as he took a sip he smiled remembering how he'd made love to Penelope the night before. He smirked as he remembered putting a huge hickey on her neck, he said, "take that Sam, she belongs with me, not with you, never with you".

A few minutes later he was just finishing up his coffee when his cell started ringing, he saw, "JJ" flashing on his ID so he quickly answered it and said, "please tell me we didn't get called in". She laughed and said "no no call ins, I'm calling to invite you to our place for a family cookout later today".

Derek said, "sounds good, what time and what do you want me to bring"?, she said, "about 3 and nothing but yourself", he said, "is everybody coming"?, she said, "yep, I just got off the phone with Penelope and her and Sam are coming and Rossi and your mom are coming and Em and Hotch will be here".

Derek said, "cool, so count me in and put a plus 1 for me", JJ said, "plus one huh, anybody we know"?, he laughed and said, "bye Jayje, see ya later" as the call ended. He thought for a minute and then dialed a familiar number, after a few rings he heard, "hi there stranger", Derek laughed and said, "hi yourself Savannah".

Savannah said, "what are you up to lately"?, Derek said, "ohhhh you know me, work keeps me pretty busy", she said, "I hear ya", Derek then said, "are you busy today"?, she said, "no, as a matter of fact it's my only day off for a while, why"?, he said, "JJ and pretty boy are having a cookout and I wanted to know if you wanted to go with me"?, she thought for a minute and said, "yeah, sure".

Derek smiled and said, "cool, how about I pick you up at 2ish and we head on over"?, she said, "sounds like a plan, see you then", he sighed after the call ended. As he put his cell back on his belt he said, "if ya can't be with the one you love, love the one you're with I guess", he then washed out his cup and put it back into the cabinet before walking over and sitting on the couch.

A few hours later Reid looked around when he saw Penelope and Sam walking through the gate, he walked over and hugged her and said, "we're so glad that you could come". She said, "you know me, I loveee spending time with my team of superheroes", he nodded his head and said, "and we love spending time with you" as they walked over to join the others.

Penelope smiled as she looked around for Derek, JJ said, "hey Garcie, now when Morgan and his date get here this party will be on", Penelope said, "d d date, he's brining a date"?, she nodded her head and said, "yeah, he wouldn't tell me who it was but I have my own ideas on who it is", Penelope said, "oh really"?, she said, "yep, I think he's gonna show up with Savannah".

Just then their attention turned to the gate when Derek and Savannah came into the back yard, Derek said, "sorry that we're late, we had uhhhh, technical difficulties". Penelope inwardly rolled her eyes and thought, "yeah I bet you did" as she felt Sam reach over and intertwine fingers with her and they made their way across the yard to the others.


	7. Chapter 7

This chapter contains sexual situations

No Strings Attached-Ch 7

Derek joined the men at the grill while Savannah joined the women at the tables, neither Derek nor Penelope could help but glance at each other, it was obvious to a very intelligent Spencer Reid that something was going on between them. Dave looked up and said, "we'll be eating in a few minutes everybody" causing everybody to smile.

Penelope got up and excused herself and headed inside and a few seconds later Derek slipped off and it went unnoticed by everybody, well everybody but Reid. Once Derek got inside he started searching for Penelope, he wanted, no he needed to talk to her, to say he was sorry for what he said to her the night before.

He was walking down the hall toward the laundry room when he was pulled into a room, he was getting ready to complain but stopped when he saw it was Penelope. He said, "baby I" and he was silenced by her mouth on his, he wrapped his arms around her and held her close, when they pulled apart he said, "baby what's got into you today"?, she started tugging at his belt and said, "hopefully you".

Dereks hands went up under her skirt and when he found her panty less he said, "you are a vixen", she grinned and said, "no talking, you talk, we stop, got it"?, he nodded his head and said, "got it". Penelope crashed her lips against Dereks and he moaned against her lips as she deepened the kiss by thrusting her tongue insde his mouth.

As they slid down to the floor Derek didn't know what had gotten into Penelope but he knew that he liked it, she quickly straddled his waist and as she sank down on him they both closed their eyes and moaned lowly. She threw her head back and started riding him hard and fast, just like the night before only this time she was in control, not Derek.

His hands went up to her perfect breasts as he pulled her shirt over her head and pushed her bra aside so he could reach one of his favorite parts of her body. Derek loved Penelope being in control, he'd never seen this side of her but he liked it, no he loved it and that was obvious by his low moans and groans as she had her way with him.

Derek thrust up into her over and over as they met each other thrust for thrust, both knew that it was only a matter of seconds before they would explode so they made the most of them. Penelope collapsed on Dereks chest as wave after wave of orgasm rolled over them, Derek wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head and said, "I love you".

She looked at him and said, "w w what"?, he said, "I love you and I don't want this no strings attached thing, not anymore", she jumped up and started getting dressed. He stood up and said, "did you hear me"?, she said, "I did", he said, "so"?, she said, "I've got to go, my boyfriend is downstairs and so is your girlfriend".

Derek grabbed her by the arm and said, "I don't want Savannah, I want you and it's obvious from the way you just made love to me that you want me to". She said, "I didn't make love to you Derek, we had sex, hot, steamy, sex", he caressed her cheek and said, "listen to me", she shook her head and said, "no, no" and he then watched as she ran out the door leaving a very confused Derek Morgan behind.


	8. Chapter 8

No Strings Attached-Ch 8

Penelope and Derek slipped back into the celebration without anybody really paying any attention but little did they know that Reid had followed them inside and knows exactly what happened. Penelope slid her hand in Sams as she watched Savannah wrap her arm around Dereks waist and smile.

Derek looked down at her and halfheartedly smiled but then he kept glancing at Penelope, he loved her and even though he told her she still didn't believe him. Reid leaned in to Derek and said, "we need to talk", Derek said, "later", Reid shook his head and said, "I know" and then walked into the house with Derek right on his heels.

Dave said, "where are you going, it's time to eat"?, Reid said, "we'll be right back, start without us", Dave said, "sure thing kid, sure thing" as he watched his two friends walk into casa Reid. Derek walked over to Spencer and said, "what's wrong with you"?, Reid put his finger in Dereks face and said, "it's not is wrong with me, it's what's wrong with you".

Derek said, "I don't follow"?, Reid said, "I followed you and Garcia when you both disappeared a few minutes ago", Derek said, "Reid I'm" and Reid held up his hand and said, "what's wrong with you"?, Derek ran his hand over his head and told Reid everything that happened the first night him and Penelope hooked up till he walked back outside to rejoin the others a few minutes ago.

Reid hit Derek in the back of the head and said, "idiot", Derek said, "heyyyyy", Reid said, "well it fits", Derek nodded his head yes in agreement and said, "yeah it does". Reid said, "how long have you been in love with her"?, Derek said, "I don't see what that has to do with anything Reid", Reid said, "Morgan, how long"?, he threw up his hands and said, "years, alright, years".

Reid said, "I know that you told her you loved her and she didn't believe you", Derek said, "I don't know what to do", Reid said, "well hooking up with her all over the state isn't helping for sure". Derek grinned and said, "I can't help it, when we're together I can't keep my hands off of her pretty boy, she's like my own personal drug".

Derek glanced over at Reid who was now shaking his head, Derek said, "what"?, Reid said, "you're with Savannah and Penelope's with Sam now so you two better work this out before I do it for you". Derek opened his mouth to speak and Reid said, "DO IT" before turning around and walking back over to the door, he then looked at Derek and said, "we better get back out there before they send in a seach party for us".

Derek nodded his head in agreement as the two men walked back out to rejoin the others at the tables, JJ smiled up at her husband and said, "is everything okay"?, Reid nodded his head yes and said, "for now". He kissed her cheek and whispered, "I'll tell you everything later", she grinned and whispered, "okay" as everybody continued eating.

Penelope could tell by the look on Dereks face that something was wrong, she wanted to go to him and ask him but she didn't think that was a good idea, especially after the way Reid keeps looking at her. She decided that she would wait and let things cool down before she tried to find out what had gong on between her hotstuff and her heap of gray matter.


	9. Chapter 9

No Strings Attached-Ch 9

The rest of the cookout was a little tense as Derek and Penelope tried not to look at each other but failed miserably, Penelope sighed as she finished the rest of her lemonade. A few hours later Sam smiled and leaned in and whispered, "are you ready to go"?, she nodded her head and said, "yeah sure Sam".

Derek watched as Sam intertwined fingers with Penelope as they made their way across the yard, Savannah then looked at her watch and said, "thank you all for inviting me". JJ said, "it was nice to see you again Savannah", she said, "nice to see all of you again to" as her and Derek head across the yard and through the gate.

Penelope watched as Derek opened the door for Savannah, she then looked away and acted like she was talking to Sam as Derek walked around the truck and climbed up beside Savannah. Sam smiled and said, "how about I spend the night with you tonight"?, she looked at him and said, "I don't think so Sam".

He said, "and why not, I'm your boyfriend Penelope", she said, "just because you're my boyfriend doesn't mean that you're going to sleep with me in my bed". He wiggled his eyebrows and said, "I didn't have any plans on sleeping, I've missed you Penelope, I've missed touching that sexy body of yours, I miss hearing you moan my name as I make you mine".

Penelope held up her hand and said, "SAM I SAID NO", he said, "well if I'm not getting anything out of this deal then you can find another way home", she got out and slammed the door and said, "fine with me". Sam raced away leaving Penelope standing in the Reids driveway, she sighed and turned around and headed to the backyard to once again rejoin her friends.

JJ walked over to her and said, "did you forget something honey"?, she said, "can we talk Jayje"?, she said, "sure" as the two of them walked toward the house. Emily looked up and saw them walking back toward the house and she quickly joined them, she said, "PG what's wrong, are you alright"?, she shook her head and said, "I don't know if I'll ever be alright again Em".

Once they stepped into the living room JJ said, "alright Garcie, spill it, what's wrong"?, she then blew out a deep breath as she started explaining everything to her friends. When she was finished JJ said, "ohhhh honey", Emily said, "is that what Reid wanted to talk to Derek about earlier"?, she shrugged and said, "I honestly have no idea why he wanted to talk to Derek".

JJ said, "what are you going to do"?, she said, "their isn't anything I can do, he's moved on with Savannah", Emily said, "I don't know about that PG, it doesn't sound to me like he's moved on at all". She said, "what do you mean Em"?, Emily said, "if he was over you he wouldn't have made love to you here in Jayjes house".

JJ said, "he loves you Garcie it's just he's afraid that you've moved on with Sam", she bit down on her bottom lip and said, "so what do you girlies think I should do"?, JJ and Emily looked at each other and then at Penelope and then in unison said, "GO AFTER HIM". She wiped away the tears that were streaming down her cheek and said, "do you really think so"?, they nodded their heads yes in agreement and Emily said, "yes, definitely PG" causing her to smile and then the smile fell as she realized she had no way to get to Derek.

Emily said, "come on girlie I'll take you", she hugged her friends and said, "what would I do without you"?, JJ and Emily smiled and Emily said, "we're not going anywhere PG, you're stuck with us". JJ nodded her head yes in agreement as she watched Penelope and Emily stand up and grab their things and headed toward the door.

Before stepping out Emily said, "let Aaron know that I'll be right back", JJ said, "will do, will do", she then blew out a deep breath and stood up to go back outside to tell Hotch what Emily had told her. Meanwhile at Dereks him and Savannah are sitting on his couch him drinking a beer and her sipping a glass of wine while they talked.

She cleared her throat and said, "so", Derek looked up and said, "so"?, she said, "why haven't you told Penelope that you're in love with her yet"?, he swallowed his beer and coughed. She looked at him and said, "well", he said, "I'd rather not get into the whole Penelope thing right now", Savannah said, "tough Derek, you need to man up and go get your woman".

Derek wasn't looking at what he was doing and he knocked her wine out of her hand and all over her dress, he said, "oh Savannah I'm so sorry", she said, "don't worry about it Derek". He said, "why don't you go upstairs and put on something and I'll get that stain out"?, she said, "you don't have to do that", he said, "I want to, it's my fault that it's ruined".

She nodded her head and then turned around and headed upstairs, a few minutes later she came back downstairs and handed Derek her dress, he said, "you still look good in my shirts Savannah". She said, "I look even better out of them to", he laughed and said, "I'll go get this stain out, make yourself at home and I'll be back as soon as I can".

Savannah had been sitting on the couch for a few minutes when somebody knocked on the door, she got up and walked over and opened the door to find a very surprised Penelope Garcia standing there". She said, "S S Savannah I didn't know you were here", Savannah said, "it's not what you think Penelope, Derek and I were" and Penelope held up her hand and said, "I don't need a play by play but thanks".

As she started down the steps Derek walked into the room and said, "who was at the door Savannah"?, Savannah said, "it's Penelope and she's totally getting the wrong idea here". Derek ran out the door and said, "baby girl wait", she turned to look at him and said, "I don't know why I keep doing this to myself, I keep letting my hope build up only to have it knocked out from under me".

Derek said, "it's not what you think, nothing happened", Penelope said, "whatever Derek I'm leav" and before she could say anything else Derek pulled her into his arms and crashed his lips against hers.


	10. Chapter 10

No Strings Attached-Ch 10

Penelope pulled away and said, "we can't do this", Derek caressed her cheek and said, "yes, yes we can goddess, we belong together", she shook her head as she tried to walk off. He stopped her and said, "why not, why can't we do this"?, she looked at him and said, "don't you remember what we said that night, I do".

Derek said, "I remember that we said no strings but I want them, I want everything with you", she said, "what do you mean everything"?, he said, "I can see us getting married, our reception, our honeymoon and then I see us having babies, lots and lots of babies". She said, "you don't really want that, not with me at least".

He said, "but I do and I have since the day we met", she said, "Derek I", he said, "do you love me"?, she said, "what does that have to do with anything"?, he said, "do you love me"?, she nodded her head and said, "I do". He rubbed his thumb over her cheek and said, "I love you and you love me and I think we need to give this forever thing a shot".

Penelope blew out a deep breath and said, "forever, you want forever with me"?, he nodded his head and said, "I do, I want it all with the woman of my dreams, you". She smiled and said, "are you sure that's what you want, that I'm what you want"?, he kissed her lips passionately and when they pulled apart he said, "what do you think"?, she grinned and said, "I think that we should give this forever thing a shot to hotstuff" as she leaned in and claimed his lips with his.

They pulled apart when Savannah cleared her throat and said, "it's about time that the two of you finally pulled your heads out of your butts and are making a go of it". Penelope said, "we aren't that bad are we"?, Savannah laughed and said, "yes, yes you are" causing all three of them to start laughing.

Penelope looked at Savannah and said, "I'm so sorry", Savannah said, "don't be, you didn't do anything wrong, you just mistakenly thought that something had happened between me and Derek when it didn't". Derek said, "she called me out on loving you and not being with you", Penelope said, "you did"?, she nodded her head and said, "I did" causing Penelope to smile as she pulled Savannah into her arms.

When they pulled apart she said, "you're a good friend", Savannah said, "so are you", she looked at Derek and Penelope and said, "I wish nothing but the best for the two of you". Derek said, "thanks Savannah, we wish the same for you", she sighed and said, "I hope that one day I will find true love, the kind of love that the two of you have, you're perfect together".

As they watched her walk off Derek wrapped his arm around Penelopes waist and said, "she's right ya know, we are perfect together, always have been and always will be". She giggled and said, "how about we get started on our forever"?, he held out his arm and said, "you don't have to ask me twice" as they headed back inside his house to get started on the life they've always wanted and deserved, a life together.

A life that would bring them 5 children, Hank Spencer Morgan first and then twin girls Abby and Tabby, almost a year later she found out she was pregnant with little Zachary, an amazing little boy that stole everybody's heart the minute he was born. Finally their life brought them a surprise, a huge surprise in the way of a little girl named Charlotte Francine Morgan.

Charlotte was a surprise to her mommy and daddy, a surprise that was loved and wanted, she was the apple of her mommy's eye and the little princess that had her daddy wrapped around her finger. Derek and Penelopes no strings attached thing brought them at first nothing but trouble but when they finally admitted their true love to each other it brought them nothing but love, joy and happiness, all things that they have always wanted and deserved.

THE END


End file.
